cosas de la vida
by ali malfoy-potter
Summary: ¿Cómo se enteró Scorpius Malfoy de la relación de su padre y el de su novio? Advertencia: AU, Harry/Draco, Scorpius/Albus S.


Todo comenzó una tarde cualquiera. Yo estaba tranquilamente sentado en la recepción del hotel donde trabajo. ¡Ah! Creo que no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Scorpius Malfoy. Sí, el hijo del famosísimo Draco Malfoy, dueño de una cadena de hoteles de lujo por todo el mundo. Pues sí, habéis oído bien, ¡estaba trabajando! Mi padre había decidido ponerme a prueba y comprobar si estaba preparado para trabajar y sobrevivir si sucediera alguna desgracia. A lo que iba, estaba tranquilamente sentado cuando sonó el teléfono. Como esperaba que me llamase mi novio, lo cogí, creyendo que era él, pero no. Era su padre, el también famosísimo Harry Potter, salvador del mundo por acabar con un poderoso (y también demente) terrorista, que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort y un montón de sus seguidores, pero para mí solamente era el suegro.

Me reservó una habitación para la semana que viene. Todo fue normal, se la dejé reservada, y volví al duro trabajo… de pensar qué me pondría para la cita de la noche siguiente. Albus no me llamó finalmente (aquí es donde pongo cara de cachorrito abandonado), por lo que volví un poco depre a casa. Cuando llegué, para levantarme el ánimo (y porque me apetecía) me di un baño perfumado y bajé a cenar. Como todas las noches que no tenía que trabajar, cené con mi padre, que me contó que había reservado una habitación en el hotel donde yo trabajaba para la semana que viene.

-Qué curioso.- Dije

-¿Por qué?

-Harry también ha reservado una habitación para esa semana.-Contesté

Entonces fue cuando puso su cara de "me has pillado", esa que sólo pone cuando estamos los dos solos, y le pregunté que por qué ponía esa cara.

-Nada hijo, no lo entenderías (¡vamos!¡Ni que tuviese 7 años!).- Me contestó

No me lo creí, pero cuando dice eso es mejor no replicarle. Aún así decidí investigarlo.

Al día siguiente, miré que habitación había reservado (la suite más grande, cómo no), que, curiosamente, estaba al lado de la que había reservado Harry. Por la noche, en mi cita con Al, le conté muy ilusionado lo que había descubierto, y cuando acabé de contárselo, ¡se empezó a reír!

-¿Por qué te ríes?- Le pregunté un poco enfadado

- Es que eres muy ingenuo, Scorp (¡Ja! Encima YO ingenuo) ¡No te habías dado cuenta aún! Con tu increíble capacidad de detectar y criticar parejas… ¡No te habías enterado!- Me contestó

Me enfadé un poco y me puse de morritos, porque nadie (excepto él) me puede decir que critico mucho, y porque luego lo compensa… y porque sabe que soy un cotilla, que si no…

También es que eran mi padre y el de mi novio, y siempre me había imaginado que estaban juntos para que así Al y yo pudiésemos vivir juntos y compartir habitación… para diferentes cosas según la edad, jejeje…

Volviendo al lío, me puse de morritos, pero con la promesa de dormir (sí, sólo dormir) juntos, se me quitó enseguida.

Decidí pedirme unas vacaciones para dentro de dos semanas, y para compensarlo, tuve que trabajar el doble durante la semana, como camarero y limpiador, y un trabajito por mi parte de espía. Harry Potter llegó el primero, un hombre de ojos verdes que ya no están ocultos por esas horribles gafas que llevaba en su juventud, pero que ahora tienen unas pocas marcas de expresión alrededor, nariz recta, labios finos y pelo negro azabache e indomable. Tiene un cuerpo musculoso, gracias a que en la escuela estaba en el equipo de fútbol y después siguió practicándolo en el cuerpo de policía, donde trabajó hasta que lo nombraron ministro de interior. Idéntico a su hijo, solo que más mayor, así que no necesito describir a Al.

Como media hora después llegó mi padre, después de ver cómo decoraba Harry la habitación, con velitas y pétalos de rosa, y pedía la cena. Mi padre es idéntico a mí, tal como Harry a Albus, con los ojos grises, fríos y penetrantes para los desconocidos, pero que cuando está con sus amigos y familiares se convierten en plata líquida. Tiene la nariz un poco respingona, los labios gruesos y carnosos, y el pelo rubio casi blanco, que, aunque en su juventud lo llevaba corto y con gomina, ahora se lo había dejado un poco largo y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta informal. Me saludó y subió a su habitación, pero recibió una llamada de Harry y fue a su habitación. Su reacción fue increíble, se tiró a los brazos de Harry y a partir de ahí dejé de mirar porque si no me iba a encontrar con algún "pequeño" problema que sólo podría resolver con Al.

Al día siguiente, se dieron 10 minutos de diferencia antes de bajar a desayunar, y cuando se saludaron pareció que solamente tenían un parentesco político. Como aún no habían bajado todos los huéspedes, no podíamos subir a limpiar, por lo que llamé a Lily Potter y nos pusimos a hablar de nimiedades como si me tenía que cambiar de peinado o si le quedaría bien el turquesa en las uñas. Cuando me vio el jefe, me regañó, y me mandó a hacer habitaciones con Penny Nott (la hija de Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott), y juntos nos fuimos cotilleando a limpiar.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de mi padre descubrimos que ni la había tocado, ni siquiera los bomboncitos que dejamos encima de la cama como bienvenida, por lo que no tuvimos nada que hacer, pero cuando llegamos a la de Harry… me ahorraré detalles, pero parecía que habían estado toda la noche levantados, y no precisamente leyendo. Después de una larga y aburrida jornada, me fui con Al a su casa a dormir, le dije lo de las vacaciones y decidimos ir a Hawaii. A la vuelta, Harry y mi padre nos anunciaron su relación, y hoy, un año después, se casan. Albus y yo tenemos pensado hacer lo mismo el año que viene, y, finalmente, independizarnos.

**FIN**

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, es mi primer fic, ya que por fin me he atrevido a escribir. Reviews porfiiis!


End file.
